The Fury's Gift
by Shade The Skrill
Summary: Hiccup shoots down a Night Fury but lets him live. So to repay Hiccup, the dragon leaves him a gift to let Hiccup turn in to a Night Fury at will.
1. The Bite

**Italics for Hiccup narrating**

 _"Hello."_

 **Bold and italics for dragonese**

 _ **"Hello."**_

 **Chapter 1**

"NIGHT FURY!"  
"GET DOWN!"

Suddenly, a purple blast exploded the tower as a black blur zoomed past it,

"JUMP!" Stoick, the chief of Berk, shouted as he jumped from the wooden, on-fire tower. 

_"This thing never steals food, never shows itself and..."_

 _Another purple blast explodes the tower,_

 _"...Never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first."_

"Man the fort, Hiccup. They need ME out there," Gobber says as he waddles off to the entrance of the forge. He turns around to Hiccup and points at him, "stay, put, there! You know what I mean." Gobber screams and raises his axe-hand and hops off to kill some dragons.

Completely ignoring Gobber's orders, Hiccup runs out of the forge with his wooden bola-cannon, dodging the huge vikings along the way. 

Three Deadly Nadders surround five helpless sheep. Out of nowhere, Stoick throws a huge net on the Nadders and trap them,

"LET'S GET 'EM!" One of the vikings say as they run towards the trapped dragons, a Nadder tries to escape by breathing a ray of scorching-hot fire but Stoick jumps on the Nadder and closes its mouth with his hands,

"The devils still have some juice in them!" Stoick yelled while trying to hang on to the angered Nadder. 

Hiccup is running up the hill with his bola-cannon, he stops and sets up his cannon by opening up the cannon and pulling levers. He searches the dark sky for the Night Fury.

"Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at." Hiccup mutters. A distant roar is heard in the sky, that's when Hiccup spots something overlapping the stars. He takes aim at the moving blur, a screeching sound is heard and a blast explodes mid-air when a dragon emerges out of the explosion. Hiccup aims at the flying dragon and shoots, the recoil sends Hiccup flying back as the bola darts to the dragon. A snapping sound is heard along with a screech, the dark figure falls down to the forest.

"I hit it," Hiccup throws his arms in the air, "YES! I HIT IT!"

 **Skipped to where Hiccup is looking for Toothless**

Hiccup is looking at a book with X's over a map of Berk, he looks away from the book hoping to see the downed dragon in front of him but, alas, it wasn't there. Hiccup sighed and drew another X on his map. He scribbled on the page in frustration, he sighed and shut the book,

"Oh the gods hate me, some people lose their knife or mug. No not me! I manage to lose an entire dragon!" He slaps a branch in front of him only for it to swing back and hit him in the forehead. He looks at the sliced tree and finds the ground has been cut through. Hiccup slides down, wondering what did this. He looks over the edge and sees a dark wing in the air, Hiccup gasps and hides behind the ground. He breathes heavily. Hiccup slowly looks over the edge to see a jet-black, sleek figure with bat-like wings tied up in ropes. Hiccup frantically searched for his knife in his fur vest and took it out, he slid down the rock and approached the dragon. "Oh wow, I-I did it, ohh I did it! This-this fixes everything! YES!" He steps towards the Night Fury and puts his right foot on him, "I have brought down this mighty beast!" The Night Fury growls and kicks Hiccup off his body, Hiccup was sent flying towards the rock, he was breathing heavily. Hiccup pointed his knife at the dragon and edged closer, its eye suddenly opened and stared at the scrawny boy, he growled. "I'm going to kill you, dragon and I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a viking. I am a viking!" Hiccup knew this wasn't true but he wanted to believe it anyway. He brought the small dagger over his head and looked at the dragon's eye, it looked afraid, just like Hiccup is. The dragon moaned and accepted his fate, he put his head down and closed his eyes, waiting for the dagger to pierce his stomach. Hiccup was struggling to bring the dagger down, not because he was weak, but because he couldn't choose whether or not to kill him or not. He brung the knife down, but not to kill the dragon, it was to cut the ropes and free it. As soon as the ropes were loose the dragon jumped on Hiccup and made his back hit the rock. Ferocious forest-green eyes were staring right into Hiccup's eyes. The Night Fury growled.

 **Toothless' POV**

I stared right into the scrawny boy's eyes. I don't know why I didn't kill him straight away, but he didn't kill me so I guess I could leave him to live. However, not every viking would let me live if they had a chance to kill me so I decided to do something no dragon has done before...I bit his arm. But of course, many dragons would've done that before but this bite...it was a special kind of bite. My teeth pierced through his skin and my venom dripped into the cut. I roared at him and backed away. He looked like he was about to faint so I said,

" _ **Meet me in the cove**_." And I flew away.

 **A/N**

 **Toothless doesn't lose his fin in this story because later in the story Toothless is going to need that to teach Hiccup something.**


	2. Hiccup's Powers

**Italics for Hiccup's narrating**

 **"** _Hello."_

 **Bold and Italics for Dragonese**

 _ **"Hello."**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hiccup's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, I remember somebody saying to meet them in the cove with a gruff voice. My stomach growled, meeting that person in the cove will have to wait so I got up and walked back to the village. It was still morning so I trudged to the great hall, I opened the huge doors and went to get some food. I heard this screeching sound in my ears while I was eating, after a minute, it stopped and I could suddenly hear what people were saying across the room,

"Hiccup's such a dork, lying to us and saying that he shot down a Night Fury is stupid." Snotlout was obviously saying that.

"I know right!." Tuffnut agreed, "Hey look, he's over there, let's give him his daily beating." Tuffnut cracked his knuckles and walked along with Snotlout to the table Hiccup was at. Snotlout slammed his fist on the table but Hiccup didn't get scared by that because he could hear they were coming over,

"Hey useless, give me your food." Snotlout ordered between chuckles.

I was too hungry to give up my food,

"No." I hissed while looking up at Snotlout and Tuffnut. However, that was a mistake because Snotlout grabbed me by the back of my fur vest and punched me in the face with his knuckles, which felt like they were made of metal, and threw me on the floor. Tuffnut began to stomp on my stomach, while he was doing that I was looking around to see if anybody would help me but they were only watching, I began to get angry, it felt like there was something pumping in my blood and something travelling in my veins. I suddenly had this surge of energy so as Tuffnut brung his foot down I grabbed it. There were gasps of shock around the hall, I pushed his foot away from me and he stumbled so I stood up and began to run away but Snotlout was about to grab my shirt but I dodged and hit his arm away while kicking his shins so he fell to the floor. Without looking back, I immediately ran away to the cove, hoping to see whoever said to meet him here.

 **Toothless' POV**

I saw the boy searching for me so I jumped in front of him.

" _ **Hello there, my name is Toothless. You are...?"**_

"Uh...H-Hiccup, how are you talking?"

" _ **With my tongue."**_ I laughed at my own joke,

"No...I mean ho-how can I understand you?"

" _ **Remember yesterday? I bit your arm and injected venom into your blood, so you can now understand dragonese and you should be able to have hearing of a Night Fury and also strength of a Night Fury. There are some more powers you'll get soon."**_

"Wait...what!?"

" _ **Yeah, I shouldn't have said that all at once."**_

"Doesn't matter, just...what other powers do I get?"

" _ **Ah, yes. You get the speed of a Night Fury, which is the fastest dragon alive. You can also transform into a Night Fury."**_ Toothless said that last bit quickly.

"What!?"

" _ **I SAID-"**_

"No I heard what you said! How can I transform into a Night Fury?"

" _ **Hmm...i haven't done this before so I'm not sure. Maybe try thinking of turning into a Night Fury."**_

Just after I said that I heard bones crunching, he was a Night Fury.

 **1 Hour later**

" ** _Now that you've learnt how to plasma blast, i'll show you how to fly_** **."** Toothless walked with Hiccup to the top of a hill nearby, " ** _Spread your wings."_** Hiccup slowly unfolded his wings, _**"Now, you're going to jump off this hill. However, you're only going to glide for now, when you can successfully glide I'll grab you and I can teach you how to properly fly."**_

 ** _"Uh, okay."_** Hiccup stepped back and took a breath in. He ran. He jumped. He was gliding. _**"I'm doing it!"**_

 _ **"Yes, I can see that, Hiccup."**_ Toothless grabbed Hiccup and put him back on the hill. _**"Now then, when you're flying, it's basically like gliding but you need to flap your wings and control your tail fins. I'll show you how."**_ Toothless brung his tail over his head so Hiccup could see his fins, he moved his fins back and forth. _**"You try."**_ Hiccup did exactly the same as Toothless did. _**"Jump off the hill and fly, I'll be flying with you too."**_ Hiccup jumped off the hill along with Toothless and both of the Night Furies flapped their wings and flew across the ocean. _**"Race you."**_ Toothless sped pass him and soon Hiccup caught up to him. They both did tricks and barrel rolls in the air along with flying sideways and under the ocean, they had lost track of where they were for they were flying near the village. They had only noticed where they were once they were flying too fast and did the signature Night Fury whistle.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

"WAIT, THERE'S TWO OF THEM!" Hiccup and Toothless quickly flew away back in the forest to the cove.

 _ **"That was close."**_ Hiccup sighed.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **Of this chapter...not the whole story.**_


	3. Two Night Furies

**Italics for Hiccup's narrating**

" _Hello._ "

 **Bold and italics for dragonese**

 **"** ** _Hello._** "

Chapter 3

" _ **Well I better be going, it's getting dark. My dad might look for me and call a search party."**_

" _ **Okay, meet you here tomorrow?"**_

 _ **"Yeah."**_ With that, Hiccup flew up to the edge of the cove and walked in his dragon form but when he got near the village he transformed back into his human form. Hiccup was walking to his house, he was hoping that his dad wasn't in there but he was so he slowly crept to the stairs,

"Hiccup."

"Dad! Uh...I have to talk to you dad."

"I need to speak with you too, son." They both take a deep breath in,

"I've decided thinking time to fight dragons fight dragons."

"What?"

"Uh, you go first." Stoick insisted while pointing to Hiccup.

"No, no you go first."

"Alright, you get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning, another reason you're in dragon training is because there's now TWO Night Furies and we need all the help we can get, especially you."

"Wow, thanks dad (!) That's a real confidence booster but I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting vikings but not enough bread-making vikings or small-home repair vikings."

"You'll need this." Stoick said, completely ignoring what Hiccup said, as he gave Hiccup an axe too heavy for him.

"I don't want to fight dragons." Stoick chuckled,

"Yes you do!"

"Let me re-phrase: Dad I can't kill dragons."

"But you WILL kill dragons!"

"No, I'm really, very extra sure that I won't."

"It's time Hiccup..."

"Can you not hear me!?"

"...This is serious, son. When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you." Stoick grabbed Hiccup and fixed his posture, "which means you walk like us, you talk like us..." Stoick tapped his head, "...and you think like us. No more of..." Stoick gestured to Hiccup with his hands, "...this."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "You just gestured to all of me!"

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided."

"DEAL!?"

Hiccup sighed, "deal."

Stoick picked up a sack and put it over his back, "good, train hard, I'll be back. Probably."

"And I'll be here...maybe." And then the door slammed shut.

 **Dragon Training**

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber declared while raising his hook in the air.

"No turning back." Astrid and the others walked into the kill ring while looking at their surroundings,

"I hope I get some serious burns."

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like, on my shoulder or my lower back."

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

"Yeah, no kidding right, pain, love it (!)" Hiccup really didn't want to be here, you could tell.

"Oh great, who let HIM in?"

"Hey useless, you know you only got to hit me because you were lucky, nothing else." Snotlout pointed out, he didn't want Astrid to think he was weak.

"Let's get started. The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village!"

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury so does that disqualify him or...?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut both laughed at Snotlout's joke.

 **Skip to when Gobber is opening the door**

"I believe in learning on the job." After Gobber had said that he pushed the lever down, causing the massive log blocking the doors lift up. The Gronckle immediately burst out of the doors, snarling at the vikings, making them run away. "Today is about survival, if you get blasted, you're dead." The Gronckle crashed into the wall, it immediately got up and started eating the rocks on the floor so it could make lava. "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?"

"Plus five speed?"

"A shield."

"Shield! Go!" The viking teens immediately ran for the shields on the floor.

" _ **These humans are so dumb, look at them running away from me.**_ " The Gronckle was having fun and chasing Fishlegs around the arena. Hiccup thought that if he could talk to dragons that he could convince it not to harm him and maybe even get revenge on Snotlout and Tuffnut while he's at it,

"Snotlout, you're done!" Gobber shouted, Hiccup hadn't even realised he had been thinking for too long on how to approach the dragon. Astrid suddenly appeared next to him,

"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?"

"Nope. Just you." She then ran away when a shot suddenly hit his shield, he lost grasp of the shield and it was rolling along the arena. He ran after it while the Gronckle was chasing him,

"HICCUP!" Gobber was concerned for Hiccup's safety. Hiccup was trapped, he fell against the wall and the Gronckle opened his mouth, an orange glow formed in its mouth.

" _ **Stop!**_ " The orange glow in its mouth started to die down, the Gronckle closed its mouth and looked for whoever had said that. " _ **I'm the one who's talking."**_

" _ **You? You're only a boy, the only way you could be able to speak Dragonese is if a dragon bit you and transformed you into a dragon."**_ She had only realised what she said, _ **"Who bit you then?"**_

 _ **"The Night Fury, Toothless."**_

 _ **"But Toothless hates humans, why would he give you the gift?"**_

 _ **"Because I let him live, tell you what, if you tell the other dragons about Toothless and I then I'll give you a bucket's load of fish tonight, also tell them to leave me alone in Dragon Trainings too."**_

 _ **"Deal."**_ To make it look casual, the Gronckle roared in Hiccup's face like Toothless did and flew back to its cage. Everybody looked bewildered, why didn't it kill Hiccup?

"Um, okay then! Just to let you know, dragons will always..." Gobber turned to Hiccup, "...ALWAYS, go for the kill."

 _ **In The Great Hall**_

 _ **Stoick's POV**_

I was in a meeting with the other viking men in the village, everybody in the village had spotted two Night Furies in the air, which means we need to step up our game. Everybody was talking about planning how to find and take down these Night Furies, everybody knows what these Night Furies look like now since it was day and we could see them clearly.

"QUIET!" I had finally thought of a plan, "I have a plan. We're going to search the forest for the Night Furies since that was the direction they were last seen, if we find them then don't approach them, we need to sneakily get close to them and throw the nets on them and hold them down. Got it?" Aye's and yeses were heard in the crowd. "We will find them today, get your weapons and nets then follow me to the forest!" I marched to the great hall doors and pushed them open, I looked behind me to see vikings with spears, swords, axes and nets.

 **After 20 minutes of searching the forest**

We still hadn't found the Night Furies, I was about to call off the search when somebody shouted something,

"HEY! We still haven't searched the cove!" We all quietly moved to the edge of the cove and looked down to see a jet-black dragon sleeping near the side of the lake.

"Alright then, get to the other side of the cove with a net and throw it on the dragon, after that jump on to the dragon and secure it on the floor. Make sure you don't fall into the cove while walking to the other side." The vikings holding the net cautiously made their way to the other side of the cove and threw the net down on the beast. Everybody screamed their war cry jumped on to the Night Fury, not everybody though or we'd crush and kill it so only I and a few others jumped on it. By now the devil had obviously woken up so we had to knock it out with the end of an axe.

 **In the kill arena**

We had finally captured a Night Fury, we still had to capture the other one yet but until then, we have decided to let this Night Fury be in the Dragon Training, of course many people were outraged by this but I am the Chief, they listen to me.


	4. I'm On To You

**Italics for Hiccup's narrating**

" _Hello_."

 **Bold and italics for dragonese**

" _ **Hello**_."

Chapter 4

 **In the forest with Astrid**

Astrid was furious, she always came to woods when she needed to train but this time she needed to take it all out on this tree by hitting it over and over again with her axe. It was Snotlout. Again. She absolutely hated Snotlout and how he kept on flirting with her, it was starting to get to her and she wanted to kill him right there on the spot but she obviously would've casted out. She ventured deep in to the forest to find more trees to throw her axe at when she found a cove, she was about to enter it when she saw someone. It was Hiccup. Astrid had moved from tree to tree to see what he was doing there, but Astrid had stepped on a branch which made a huge crack noise. Hiccup immediately looked to where the noise was but saw nothing there, he transformed into a Night Fury to see if it was a person. His eyes can see thermal heat but then he saw the body heat of Astrid, Astrid came out of hiding but immediately went back in when she saw a jet-black dragon with emerald-green eyes, 'those eyes look exactly like Hiccup's.' She thought in her head, Astrid rolled to the other tree, hoping it didn't see her, and suddenly jumped out and shouted her war cry with her axe over her head, Hiccup smacked her to the side with his tail, not too roughly though. Hiccup wanted to show he wasn't a threat, but after just doing that Hiccup didn't think it would be easy so he dilated his pupils and retracted his teeth in, he sat down and tilted his head to the side, he looked exactly like a puppy. Astrid got up and was about to attack the dragon but saw it wasn't a threat. She stared at its eyes, it looked like it didn't want to harm anybody so she slowly put her axe to her side, she then wondered where Hiccup was, he was nowhere to be found so she looked at the dragon and saw the eyes were like the same as Hiccup's and the dragon didn't want to harm her. She had just realised what she was thinking and doing, Astrid was taught all her life that dragons were evil beasts so she thought the Night Fury was trying to trick her into coming close. She ran to the village, trying to find Stoick, Astrid sprinted to the Chief's house and knocked on the door. The wooden door immediately opened to reveal a man with a big, orange beard.

"Hello, Astrid, what can I do for you?" Stoick had asked,

"Uh...do you know if Hiccup is in?" Stoick was confused, nobody was ever concerned about Hiccup, especially Astrid.

"No, no. He's not in, why?"

"Uh, just asking, anyways, I would've said this next thing first but you wouldn't have answered my first question so..." Astrid scratched the back of her neck, "I found the other Night Fury."

 **Before the encounter with Astrid**

 **Hiccup's POV**

I was in my room drawing me in dragon form and Toothless next to me since I was bored, so I thought I could just go and visit Toothless and ask him about the Night Fury speed power I was supposed to unlock so I ran out the house. When I had gotten deep in to the forest I transformed into a Night Fury while running to the cove, to go faster I flew up to the sky and dived to the cove. I transformed back into my human form and looked around for Toothless but he wasn't there.

"Toothless!?" Still no answer. I guessed he went hunting or exploring so I waited an hour for him to come back, yet, still no sign of him. I was drawing a picture of Toothless on the ground with a stick, **CRUNCH** , I immediately looked to where the sound came from to see nobody there so I had transformed back into my dragon form and turned on my thermal heat senses. I saw a body, a human body, but the body had belonged to Astrid.

 **After Astrid had told Stoick about the other Night Fury**

I was panicking, what if Astrid went back to the village to tell my dad about me, hopefully she didn't see me transform or that'll be even worse. I remembered I was still in my dragon form so I quickly transformed back, I had spotted some Night Fury scales on the floor where Astrid and I were so I had to hide that under the lake since I couldn't burn the scales because they're fireproof. My clothes were sticking to me since I was wet. I was thinking of what to do when I heard shouting from afar, I remembered that I had drew Toothless in the ground so I rushed over to the drawing and messed it all up with the same stick I used to draw it. I tried to make myself look casual by just drawing a bird in the ground.

"I found it over here!" It was Astrid, of course she had told my father. They had climbed down the cove to see me drawing something in the dirt.

"Hiccup, what are you doing here?" Stoick asked me, there was about half the village behind him, it's going to be a waste of time for everybody.

"Just exploring the forest and-and drawing." I lied, Astrid glared at me suspiciously, I think she knew what was going on.

"Oh really? Where did you go when the Night Fury appeared, I saw you drawing something then I went behind a tree and you were gone, just a Night Fury was there." Astrid was on to me.

"Uh...I-I went to explore, like I said, exploring and drawing!" I said with a smile at the end, trying to convince everybody.

"Mhm." Astrid was smarter than the average Viking, she could see straight through lies.

"Alright lads, let's go, the Night Fury is gone." Stoick called out to the other Vikings, they all exited the cove, Astrid waited until the Vikings were gone, she turned around and faced Hiccup.

"I'm on to you, Hiccup. I have a theory that's crazy but it's the only theory I've got." She then turned and ran away to catch up with the others. I really need to be careful when transforming.

 **Dragon Training (The Zippleback one)**

 **Nobody's POV**

"This is your second day of Dragon Training, now, I have something very important to tell you." Gobber paced up and down the line of teenagers, "Today we were supposed to be training on the Zippleback but there has been a change of plans..." Everybody except Hiccup was excited, "Today we are fighting..." Instead of being excited, Hiccup was nervous since he hadn't seen Toothless for days and was wondering if Toothless had been captured. "THE NIGHT FURY!" Hiccup looked around, expecting there to be a Night Fury flying in the sky, however, there was not so he looked back to the front to see Gobber waddling to the lever.

"A Night Fury!? How do you expect a couple of teenagers to go against that?" Snotlout realised what he said. "I mean, it's lucky I'm here, right?"

"Because today is about teamwork, you're going to work as a team to take down that Night Fury, try not to kill it though as the chief wants to execute them both when he finds the other one." Hiccup gulped. Gobber then flicked the lever down and the log blocking the doors lifted up. The door immediately opened as an angry Night Fury emerged out of it. It scanned the teenagers one by one, Toothless looked at Hiccup and his face softened, the other teenagers were confused by this but they ignored it. Snotlout went first, trying to impress Astrid he jumped on to the Night Fury but it threw him off. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both ran at it at the same time but Toothless swiped his tail underneath their feet making them fall and hit their heads on the hard, stone floor. While all of that was happening, Fishlegs and Astrid were forming a plan.

" _ **Hiccup, I'm speaking to you in your mind right now, it's a feature I forgot to tell you but it could be handy for now, in case there is trouble.**_ "

Astrid and Fishlegs were finished with their plan and took action, Astrid kept to the side of the ring while Fishlegs distracted it by hitting his shield with his hammer. Astrid got into position and raised her axe behind her head.

" _ **Toothless, behind you!**_ "

Toothless immediately looked behind him and whacked Astrid to the side with his tail, Fishlegs tried to bang the shield even louder but Toothless ignored it. Toothless slowly walked up to Fishlegs while snarling and arching his back to look intimidating, his pupils were constricted, Toothless' mouth opened and a purple-blue glow formed from the back of his throat,

" _ **Toothless! Stop!**_ "

Toothless had only just heard what Hiccup was saying, Toothless' pupils dilated back to its normal form and his mouth was closed. He looked at Hiccup with sorry eyes,

" _ **Toothless, don't worry, now, to make it look natural you're going to need to attack me but since I've got Night Fury strength it shouldn't hurt me and slowly build up a plasma blast, then hopefully Gobber will stop you from firing, if he doesn't then I'll have to fight back."**_

" _ **Alright.**_ "

Toothless arched his back again and spread his wings over his head, Toothless fired up a plasma blast that wouldn't hurt even if it hit him at his feet. Hiccup jumped at the sudden attack, Toothless then approached him and pushed him down. He snarled at his face and slowly charged up a plasma blast, Hiccup looked over to Gobber, He wasn't helping but he did have a look of concern over his face, Gobber had thought that he wasn't always going to be there for him when he's trapped under a dragon so he still stood there, he really wanted to help him but he needed to learn.

" _ **Alright, he's not coming, get ready Toothless."**_

Hiccup then punched Toothless in the face, it didn't hurt though, in fact, whenever they attacked each other it never hurt. Toothless fell back, acting like it was a powerful blow, then Toothless immediately got up and snarled at him so Hiccup kicked Toothless' legs which made him fall down.

" _ **I think you better go now."**_ Hiccup had said in Toothless' mind. Toothless then pretended to be defeated so he hung his head low and whimpered then slowly walked back in to his cage. Hiccup looked to the teenagers and their jaws were hitting the floor, especially Gobber's.

"Wha-what-how!?" Snotlout was confused and angry because Hiccup had beat a Night Fury with his bare hands,

"So...are we done, or...?" Hiccup awkwardly walked out of the arena and ran off, trying to avoid the crowd of Vikings swarming him with questions.

 **2 In The Morning**

Hiccup was in his dragon form, he was on the edge of a cliff thinking of a way to free Toothless. Hiccup flew off to the Kill Arena and scanned the area and turning on his thermal heat senses to see if any Vikings were on patrol, luckily, there wasn't so he landed in front of the Kill Ring and opened the gates with his nose. He then cautiously walked to the doors where all the dragons were held and pulled the lever down with his nose again. The doors burst open revealing a Zippleback eager to kill some Vikings, but all it saw was a Night Fury.

" _ **Toothless? I thought you were back in there?"**_ The Zippleback motioned with his head to the doors behind him.

" _ **No, I'm Hiccup, the one he bit."**_

 _ **"Ah, I see, Meatlug, the Gronckle, told us about you."**_

 _ **"Which is why I gave her a bucket's load of fish. Anyways, I'm here to free you all tonight."**_

 _ **"Oh wow, cool. Could we all stay with you in the cove, Toothless told me about how you and him hang out in the cove, it's a cool place from what I've heard."**_

 _ **"Yeah, sure."**_

 _ **"Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Sharpshot and Toothless! Hiccup is here."**_ Suddenly, all the dragons burst out.

" _ **Okay guys, let's go to the cove."**_ With that, they all ran out of the Kill Arena and flew to the cove.

 **But a certain someone saw the whole thing.**

 **A/N**

 **I think you all know who that certain someone is.**

 **Find out tomorrow about how the Vikings react to the escaped dragons.**


	5. Sorry Author's Note

**A/N**

 **Sorry, I don't think I can upload another chapter today since I have some boring science homework, anyways, I'll hopefully be able to post tomorrow, or even post double to make up for today. Thanks for reading my story.**

 **\- Shade The Skrill**


	6. In Dragons We Trust

**A/N**

 **This takes place in Httyd so everybody is 15, just in case you didn't know.**

 **Bold and italics for dragonese**

" _ **Hello.**_ "

 **Bold, underlined and italics for speaking in each other's heads**

" ** _Hello._** "

Chapter 5

 **Back at the Kill Arena**

After the dragons had flew off, a figure had moved out of their hiding space and removed their fur hood they had on, the person had blonde hair which was held in a braid, she had bangs covered her eyes with a headband around her head. Her shirt was a green-blue colour and had armour on her shoulder, her red skirt had spikes and mini-skulls on it and she had fur boots. It was Astrid, she quickly ran to the cove, expecting them to be there, and she was right for she saw two Night Furies, a Monstrous Nightmare, Deadly Nadder, Zippleback, Gronckle and a Terrible Terror. Astrid thought that when one of the Night Furies were alone she could attack them, after all, she thought that if she returned one of the Night Furies everybody would think she was a true warrior. Astrid listened to what the dragons were saying but all she could hear were grunts and roars, 'must be their language.' Astrid thought as she listened.

 **After waiting an hour, yeah an hour.**

One of the Night Furies had flew up to the edge of the cove and walked into the forest, she immediately followed it and watched where it was going close behind it. The dragon was walking to the beach, it was probably going to fly away so Astrid sneakily made her way behind it and jumped on the back of it. The dragon immediately reacted and tried to see what was on its back, when it had seen who it was, the dragon immediately calmed down but tried to shake her off.

 **Before he left**

 **Hiccup's POV**

" **Alright guys, I'm going to go and get some fish from the beach."** Hiccup had said while walking away,

" **Okay.** " I flew up to the edge of the cove and used my claws to pull myself up. Once I had got up, I walked to the beach and was about to fly in the air to plasma blast the ocean when I felt something jump on my back, I jumped around and looked on his back to see who was on it, when I saw a certain blonde-haired girl I calmed down but remembered that Astrid's on my back and could cut my head off any moment so I tried to shake her off. I decided to fly up in the air so I then pushed my wings down and flew into the air as fast as I could, I flew at insane speeds so Astrid would be trying to hold on to me and not reaching for her axe. I was flying at about 200 mph, I did barrel rolls, loop the loops, diving and even flying upside down. Astrid felt as if she was about to be sick or even fall off so she shouted,  
"Stop!" I immediately listened to her orders and turned the right way then slowed down to a snail's pace. Hopefully this would give Astrid the idea that dragons were friendly and obedient. "You. Need. To. Put. Me. Down." Astrid had said slowly, so I then gradually glided down to the beach and let Astrid hop off my back.

 **Nobody's POV**

Astrid had a theory where the dragons actually listened to what you said so she decided to test her new theory. "Roll over." Hiccup then rolled over, "jump." Hiccup jumped. Astrid was crazy to do this next thing but she wanted to see if it will attack her if it had the chance so she commanded, "kill me." Hiccup stepped back with his eyes wide open with shock. He made a purring sound and rubbed his head on her hand, he then stepped back and sat down with ears down like a puppy. Astrid then smiled and approached the dragon, with her hand over her axe in case it decided to attack her, then put her hand out to touch the snout of the dragon. Hiccup's eyes stared at the hand and he suddenly felt that he needed to touch her hand so he moved his head towards her hand and his snout touched it. Hiccup then pulled away and tried to do a smile, it was hard in dragon form so it looked weird. Astrid then smiled back. Hiccup realised he must have been out for too long so he quickly flew away into the clouds so that Astrid would go.

 **Back at the Kill Arena**

Gobber was getting the final match between Hiccup and Astrid ready by putting the wooden barricades in random places over the arena, he was going to feed the Gronckle for the match so he waddled over to the lever and opened the huge doors, Gobber had protective armour and weapons so it shouldn't be able to hurt him. He picked up the bucket full of small sardines for the Gronckle when he found out it wasn't there, he looked around the whole room to find none of the dragons were there, he decided to double check by bringing a torch in there so even if the dragons were hiding in the darkness he would've been able to see them with the torch but there was still no dragons in there. He ran to Stoick in the village and told him about the dragons and Stoick's eyebrows were so crossed that they looked like they were about to touch each other. He then ran to the Kill Arena to find Gobber had been telling him the truth, they would have to get some new dragons on the next dragon raid.

 **Back at the cove**

Hiccup dived to the cove with the Night Fury signature whistle. He had a mouthful of fish, when he had landed he dropped it on the ground and nudged it to the group of dragons with his snout,

" **Where have you been? You took ages."** Hookfang asked him while walking over to the pile to get a fish.

" **The blasted fish wouldn't come up."** Hiccup had lied, he would tell them later about Astrid. They had chatted about how Hiccup became a Night Fury and other things when Hookfang and the others, except Hiccup and Toothless, heard this screeching sound.

" _ **I'M HUNGRY! GET ME FOOD NOW!"**_ It was the Queen, the Queen was a giant dragon, it was like the size of the sun. She had 6 eyes, 3 on each side and scorching hot fire came out its mouth. The other dragons took off, except Toothless, leaving Hiccup confused.

" **What's happening Toothless?"**

 **"The Queen, she abuses her powers as the Queen of the nest by controlling dragons and making us raid you. We can't even eat it, we have to drop it down to her and if we don't give her enough food she'll eat us instead and still be hungry afterwards!"**

 **"Why are you and me not being controlled then?"**

 **"Because you're half human and I'm a Night Fury, Night Furies are an alpha species so we can't be controlled, only by another alpha species but the Queen is only an alpha of a nest, not of the dragons."**

 **"Can we help out in case Stormfly and the others get captured?"**

 **"Yes."** Toothless and Hiccup immediately burst in to the air and spotted a group of Gronckles being held down by a net. They seemed to only be going for the Gronckles, Hiccup plasma blasted in front of the Vikings to make them back away so Hiccup had enough time to land, chew through the nets and fly away. Toothless and Hiccup both plasma blasted the catapults and towers to stop the Vikings from capturing the dragons.

 **After the raid**

Toothless and Hiccup flew into the forest, once they landed, Hiccup transformed back into his human form.

"I better go now, it's dark."

"Bye, Hiccup!"

"Bye." Hiccup ran off to his house and climbed up the side of it by transforming his fingers into claws, he then climbed into the open window, got into bed and fell asleep.

 **During the raid, the Vikings had captured a Gronckle they had captured before. It was Meatlug.**


	7. Hiccup VS Astrid

**Bold and italics for dragonese**

 **"** ** _Hello._** "

 **Bold, underlined and italics for speaking in each other's heads**

 **"** ** _Hello._** "

Chapter 6

Hiccup entered the Kill Arena expecting all the other teenagers there but it was only Astrid. He only just remembered that it was the final match between him and her so he walked in. Gobber closed the gates and opened the huge door containing a Gronckle, however, this Gronckle was Meatlug.

" _ **Hiccup! I got captured last night! What should I do!?"**_

 _ **"Astrid shouldn't hurt you because...I'll tell you later but try and attack me then just pass out."**_ Meatlug went straight for Hiccup so he got his axe ready by his side, when Meatlug got close enough, Hiccup slashed his axe at her but delibaretly missed, Meatlug then flew away to search for Astrid but Astrid was just hiding behind a barricade the whole time because she didn't know what to do but she then decided she needs to act like nothing happened so she had to act all tough for her family since people say Fearless Finn Hofferson got scared by a Flightmare. Astrid then jumped over the barricade and slashed at the dragon but missed on purpose.

" _ **I thought you said she wasn't going to attack?**_ "

" ** _I don't know!"_** Astrid tried to hit it again with her axe but did it slowly so the dragon would have enough time to dodge it. " _ **Come for me now and then pass out.**_ " Meatlug ran at Hiccup but Hiccup pretended to rub her with Dragon Nip. Since Hiccup was a dragon the Dragon Nip would effect him too so he didn't use it, Meatlug then stopped and lay on her back, pretending to be unconscious. Cheers erupted from the crowds but Astrid didn't care since she didn't want to kill dragons anymore.

"Silence! The Elder has decided!" Stoick shouted through the cheers. Gobber put his hook over Astrid's head but Gothi shook her head. Gobber then put his hand over Hiccup's head and The Elder nodded. Cheers and clapping were heard throughout the crowd, Hiccup looked over to Astrid but was surprised to see her calm, maybe she didn't want to kill dragons anymore. Suddenly, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Fishlegs lifted him up and cheered for him.

"Yeah! Yes! I can't wait, so..." The shot cuts to Hiccup with a basket on his back, "...leaving! We're leaving. Let's pack up, looks like you and me are taking a little vacation. Forever." Hiccup opened the basket of fish, wanting to eat it now but they needed to save food for the journey so he got up. Astrid was sitting on the rock in front of him, sharpening her axe. "Ah!" Hiccup was surprised to see her there so he stumbled back. "What the...! Uh...What...are you doing here?" Astrid dropped the stone behind her while staring at her axe,

"I wanna know what's going on." Astrid got off the rock and threw her axe to her right hand and walked in front of Hiccup with her axe slightly pointing at Hiccup, making him back away. "Start talking, why are you always in the forest? What happened when I saw you and the Night Fury in the same place?" Hiccup sighed, he's going to have to do it. Astrid seems to trust him anyways so she shouldn't attack him.

"Alright, I'll show you. Just watch." Hiccup backed away and took a deep breath. Astrid had a puzzled look on her face since she didn't know what Hiccup was doing. Hiccup then suddenly morphed into a black scaly dragon. It was the same Night Fury she had seen before on the beach!

"Hiccup? You were the Night Fury?" Hiccup nodded and made a purring sound. "Okay." Hiccup transformed back into his human form,

"Okay!? Just...okay!?" Hiccup was in disbelief, he thought Astrid would've at least tried to kill him.

"Well yeah, what else do you want me to say?"

"So...you trust me?"

"Mhm. I mean, I always suspected you were the Night Fury, remember that day I said I had a crazy theory? Well...this was the theory."

"Do you want to be a Night Fury?" Astrid didn't expect that he'd ask that so quickly,

"Uh..."

"If we have more Night Furies, we can be more powerful and we can take down the Queen."

"The Queen?"

"Big, powerful dragon making other dragons raid us, I'll explain later. Do you want to be a Night Fury or not?"

"Yeah! If that's the reason we're being raided then yes!" Hiccup transformed into his dragon form and walked slowly to Astrid. Hiccup opened his mouth and bit Astrid's arm, Hiccup then let the venom drip from his teeth into the cut. Astrid looked pale so Hiccup backed away and transformed back into his human form. Hiccup had then realised the cut in her arm was too deep so he quickly tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Astrid's arm. Astrid was breathing heavily and suddenly, she fainted from rapid blood loss. Hiccup was panicking so he picked up a giant piece of leaf and wrapped it around where the shirt already was. All Hiccup could do now was wait.

 **The Next Day**

Hiccup had stayed next to Astrid for 11 hours, waiting for her to wake up, suddenly, Astrid's eyes opened and she shot up, breathing heavily.

"Astrid! Are you okay!?"

"Y-ye-yeah."

"Can you stand up?" Astrid got up but instantly fell so Hiccup caught her and straightened her up. "Can you walk around?" Astrid moved her legs in front of her slowly and soon enough, she started to walk around, jump and do all things she could do before. "Okay, now. Think of turning into a Night Fury."

"Wait what?"

"In your mind, say, 'I am a Night Fury'." Astrid said this over and over again in her mind until...

She had turned into a Night Fury.

 **A week later**

Hiccup had taught Astrid all he knows about being a Night Fury, Hiccup still hasn't fought the Monstrous Nightmare because the Vikings haven't caught any yet. Hiccup had rescued Meatlug and has now told everybody about Astrid. Hiccup and Toothless had called for a meeting in the cove.

" **Settle down!** " Toothless tried to calm everybody down,

" **Today we have called this meeting for a special reason..."** Hiccup said,

" **...we are going to stop this war..."** Toothless continued.

" **...By killing the Queen!"** Hiccup finished. Cheers and roars erupted from the small crowd of dragons.

" **Let's go!** " Toothless shouted while flying bursting in to the air, the rest of the dragons soon followed and flew to Helheim's gate, which you need to go past to get to the Dragon Nest.

 **However, somebody with an orange bread had seen these dragons fly away...**

 **A/N**

 **Yes! Half Term! I have the following week off so hopefully I'll be able to create bigger chapters.**

 **See you tomorrow, maybe...**

 **(See what I did there?)**


	8. Red Death's Demise Pt1

**Bold and italics for dragonese**

" _ **Hello**_."

 **Bold, underlined and italics for speaking in each other's heads**

 **"** ** _Hello_** "

Chapter 7

 **Stoick's POV**

I was walking through the village since I had nothing to do until I heard loud roars coming from the forest, I was going to investigate but I saw seven dragons flying through the air, however, this time I saw THREE Night Furies! I was so confused about how there was another Night Fury so I guessed that the group of dragons were going to the Dragon's Nest to get more Night Furies. I had to put a stop to this!

"READY THE SHIPS! WE'RE GOING TO HELHEIM'S GATE!" Everybody in the village immediately started to get resources and setting up the ships. I could still see the dragons in the horizon so that was lucky. After two minutes, the ships were ready and all the resources were loaded so I and most of the village's best warriors jumped aboard the ship. "FOLLOW THOSE DRAGONS!" I pointed my axe at the dragons flying in the sky.

 **Nobody's POV**

Hiccup and the others had finally arrived at the dragon's nest. They had hidden in the clouds to get themselves ready for the upcoming battle when they suddenly heard shouts from below, they all emerged from the clouds and watched as a huge fireball was launched into the mountain. Stoick was standing right where the hole was, he saw dragons clinging to the walls of the mountain until they had flew away, people had tried to swing their weapons at them but they all missed.

"Is that it?" Gobber asked him self while staring at the retreating dragons. He shrugged and walked away, everybody was cheering until Stoick heard a low rumbling noise coming from the mountain.

"This isn't over! Form your ranks!" Stoick turned around to see a crack forming inside the hole, suddenly a loud roar was heard from the inside, the rocks and stones from the mountain came tumbling down and the ground was shaking. Stoick jumped down, "Get clear!" The hole in the mountain suddenly got bigger because an oversized dragon came through it. Everybody was running back to the boats, it suddenly roared and stomped on the ground while rocks from the catapults were hitting its body, yet it didn't do anything to the Red Death so it roared and bit through the catapults, after that it blew fire as hot as lava at the ships, burning them. Stoick threw a sharpened stick at the dragon's face, trying to get its attention. It was about to attack Stoick when Gobber suddenly shouted.

"Come on, fight me!"

"No, me!" The dragon was getting annoyed so it was about to fire at Stoick when suddenly, a plasma blast hit the back of the dragon's head. A Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckle, Deadly Nadder, Zippleback and three Night Furies emerged from behind the colossal dragon. All the vikings stared at the dragons overhead, they were trying to fire the boulders at them but Stoick stopped them,

"Wait! They may be trying to help us! The dragons were flying in circles over the Red Death,

" ** _Alright, Meatlug, break it down_." **Hiccup ordered.

" ** _Okay, heavily armoured skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell."_**

" _ **Okay, Hookfang, Meatlug, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused."**_ Hiccup looks at Barf and Belch, " _ **Barf, belch, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!"**_

 _ **"That's my specialty."**_

 ** _"Since when? Everybody knows I'm more irritating! See?"_**

 ** _"Just do what I told you. Toothless, Astrid, come with me. We're going to plasma blast it."_** The two other Night Furies followed Hiccup as they plasma blasted and dive bombed the Red Death.

" _ **The Queen doesn't have a blind spot!"**_ Meatlug shouted at the others while making sounds with a piece of metal. The Gronckle couldn't handle the sound anymore so she fell down to the floor and so did Hookfang.

 _ **"Stormfly! Rescue Meatlug, Barf, Belch, rescue Hookfang!"**_ Stormfly, Barf and Belch both zoomed to help Hookfang and Meatlug but the Red Death swatted them, causing them to hit the ground and get knocked out. Meatlug and Hookfang were too tired to get up and Astrid and Toothless were too busy trying to injure the Red Death but they got swatted away too. That only left Hiccup. ' _ **It has wings, let's see if it can use them.'**_ Hiccup thought to himself, he then flew up to the clouds while the Red Death followed him. ' _ **Time to disappear.**_ ' Hiccup then disappeared into the thick, clouds. A plasma blast hit the Red Death's wings, tearing it apart. He then added another tear to its wings with another plasma blast. Hiccup then showed himself to the dragon and flew down. The Red Death was going down too fast so the tears in its wings became bigger. The dragon didn't notice this though since it was focusing on trying to blast Hiccup. It opened its mouth and a hissing sound could be heard as it charged up its blast.

Hiccup suddenly turned to face the Red Death while falling down. He plasma blasted in the dragons mouth and the organs inside it were burning, the ground suddenly came near so the giant dragon tried to glide by spreading out its wings but there were holes in its wings so it still kept on falling. Hiccup turned the right way and opened up its wings to fall behind the dragon while it hit the ground and the fire in its mouth made the ground and itself explode. Hiccup flew up and dodged all the spines on the dragons back, he looked back to see the fire coming near him but when he looked back up he saw a giant mace-like tail. " ** _No! NO!"_** Hiccup then hit the tail and he fell into the ball of orange flames.


	9. Red Death's Demise Pt2

**Bold and italics for Dragonese**

 **"** ** _Hello."_**

 **Bold, underlined and italics for speaking in each other's heads**

 **"** ** _Hello._** **"**

Chapter 8

Smoke. Smoke and ash. Coughing was heard in the thick, white smoke. Stoick emerged from the smoke and looked around for the dragons, he wanted to thank them for saving his village but after that he wouldn't know if he could kill another dragon. He spotted a Night Fury on the floor, its leg was torn and it was losing blood rapidly. He ran over to it and wrapped his fur cape around the bloody stump. He didn't know why he felt this urge to protect and help this dragon. The smoke cleared and Stoick could see the other Vikings run towards him.

"Go help the other dragons! Bring them here afterwards." The vikings ran off to the other dragons.

 **An hour later**

All the other dragons were fine and started to walk to Stoick and Hiccup, Stormfly gasped and ran to Hiccup's side,

" _ **What happened!?"**_

 ** _"Maybe he fell into a ball of fire, judging the burnt marks around his leg, also, his leg must've snapped and broke off when he hit the ground."_** Meatlug was inspecting Hiccup's leg.

"Alright, aboard the boats! This dragon needs treatment immediately!" Stoick ordered the other Vikings. Everybody looked at the boats to seem them all destroyed,

"How are we going to get home now!?" Somebody from the crowd shouted. Astrid suddenly had an idea.

" _ **Maybe we can get them on the ships and carry them?"**_

 _ **"We'll give it a go."**_ Toothless then started to rebuild the ships, but without the posts, with the help of the other dragons. When they had finished, Toothless tried to nudge them on the ships but they were confused so they stood still. Astrid then started to write something in the dirt,

"Get on the ships, we'll pick the boat up and fly you back." Stoick read as the dragon wrote in the dirt. He looked to Gobber, "How does it know how to write?" Gobber shrugged. Everybody soon got on the boats while Stoick, Spitelout and Gobber picked up the injured Night Fury and placed them in the boat.

 **Berk**

Everybody was surrounding the injured Night Fury in the middle of the village, waiting for it to wake up. The Night Fury's eyes shot open and looked at everybody around him, he got up and stared at everybody. However, something didn't feel right on his left hind leg. He looked at the leg to see a metal one, Hiccup tried to walk but he fell down. He was wondering if his leg was also gone in his human form, he couldn't wait to find out and didn't care about how they'd react, he transformed back into his human form. Gasps and screams were heard from the crowd but Hiccup was staring at his left leg, it was also gone and had been replaced by a metal one. Stoick walked up to Hiccup,

"Hiccup?"

"Uh, hi...dad." Hiccup then looked over to Astrid, still in her Night Fury form. " ** _Do you want to show yourself too?"_** Astrid nodded and walked to Hiccup. She transformed into her human form and more gasps were heard in the crowd. "Dragons are not who we think they are. We don't have to kill them." Hiccup was trying to convince Stoick. Stoick was deep in thought until he finally spoke.

"Okay. You and the other dragons have shown me that they're trainable and friendly." Stoick agreed. Hiccup, Astrid and the other dragons were overjoyed. Astrid then hugged Hiccup but then pulled away after a short while since it was an awkward hug. Hiccup laughed nervously.

"So...can dragons live here?"

"Hmm..." Stoick thought, "Fine."

"YES!" Hiccup cheered. Everybody from the village came in the middle and picked Hiccup and Astrid up. They both crowd surfed while people cheered and congratulated them on ending the war. Kids were playing with Toothless while the other teens spoke to the dragons and bonded with them.


	10. The End

**Bold and italics for dragonese**

 **"** ** _Hello."_**

 **Bold, underlined and italics for speaking in each other's heads**

 **"** ** _Hello."_**

Chapter 8

" _This...is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. Everybody on Berk has a dragon of their own now, some people have them for a friend or maybe for helping them with jobs, such as fishing."_

Dragons are shown blasting the ocean, causing the fish to jump up and fall into a net. The trainer of the dragon brings the net in.

"Thanks, Sharptooth!"

Hiccup is in dragon form, flying over Berk. Toothless is flying with him until Astrid suddenly joins in with them and then soon after that the other dragons are behind them with the teens on their backs.

" _While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have...DRAGONS!"_

 **THE END**

 **A/N**

 **Oh boyo, looks like its the end of this story. I may do a sequel in the future but for now, I might do a modern AU or maybe one where Hiccup has powers.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
